Fargus
Fargus was one of two playable characters in the Pandemonium series along with friend, Nikki. He was voiced by American comedian Greg Proops in the first game and Martin Ganapoler] in the sequel (the latter had also voiced Yungo and the Wishing Engine in the first game). Story Before the Events of Pandemonium! Fargus the off-center jester and his demented stick-puppet partner, Sid, spent their lives hand in glove, though not always of one mind. The two of them had grown up together in a large family of jesters and were living proof that cousins shouldn't marry. The two of them travelled from fair to festival making fools of one another. It was upon their second tour of the Lyr that they released their act was getting as stale as the rotten fruit thrown at them. It was at this time that a town crier came by: "Come one, come all to W.I.T.S the Wizards in Training Seminar! Tonight only at the Lancelot Castle and Bingo Pavilion. Taught by the one and only Tony Vu, the worldly One, the man who had nothing and now has everything. He'll show you how to become a 10th level Wizard with absolutely NO MONEY DOWN. He'll teach you the wonders of Disappearing, Turning Into Things, Spellcasting 101, Fun With Fire and Pyrotechics. Free wizard's cap with every admission!" With a new career in pyromanic-pandemoniums staring them in their faces, the two made a beeline for Lancelot Castle at once. It was at this event that Fargus first met Nikki, an acrobat with similar goals as his and Sid's. Having bumped annoyingly into one another once too many times, the three exchanged greetings whilst waiting for The Worldly One, Tony Vu, to make an appearance. However, once Vu had made his corny entrance, the three found themselves somewhat bored and bewildered. As Sid made spitballs and Nikki practiced back-flips, Fargus dropped off into a snoring slumber. Not long after, Vu proclaimed that after a short break, he'd introduce the Wizards-in-training to the Most Important Book In the Universe. "C'mon guys, let's follow him," Nikki hissed, eyes wide with mischief. As the three followed, they realised the Worldly One was a little more far-gone than they had realised, eventually tripping over a carpet ruffle in his drunken stupor and dropping the book. Grabbing the book before it hit the floor, Nikki caught it and the three rushed up a staircase to a balcony to test its worth. Pandemonium! As Fargus and Sid leapt in jest, Nikki took hold of the book and began performing simple tricks. Amazed with the magical fireworks, Fargus pressed Nikki for grander performances. Claiming that the fireworks needed more "firepower", Fargus picked out a 10th Level Spell. Little did the two know that after casting it, they released Yungo. As the giant monster bobbed magically in the night air, it looked down upon a nearby village, before devouring it whole. Claiming that the spell was fun, horrible, but fun; Fargus demanded Nikki to set it right again. Reading the book's instructions further, Nikki discovers that Yungo can only be wished away, by travelling far across Lyr to the Wishing Engine. Avoiding the blame bound to be bestowed upon them, the trio follow a map found in the book across the lands. Fargus travels with Sid and Nikki to the nearby Skull Fortress, gaining access then to the Hollow Stairway, leading into the Dungeon Tower. From here they make their way into the Lost Caves. Beneath these caves lie Fungus Grotto and the Acid Pools, having to fight The Shroom Lord to gain passage. Once through the acidic ordeal, they make their way up into the Burning Desert, passing through Branky Wastes till they reach a dense forest known as Spider Forest. Deep in the forest lay Canopy Village which provided a path through to the Soldier Barracks, and eventually into the logging facility known as Honcho's Logmill. However Goon Honcho's displease with the trio, leads to a confrontation. Having defeated the bounding beast, they gain access to Honcho's Airship, which in turn leads them high above the landmass to the first of many sky cities. Dragoon Skyfort, Cloud Citadel and Efreet Palace; beautiful cities in the sky lead them to a raging storm high above the tropical islands off the coast of Lyr. Entering a strange Frozen Cavern in the sky, they make their way to Storm Temple, beyond that the Wishing Engine provides them finally with the means to stop Yungo. After a long and tedious battle with the guardian of the machine, the three are granted three wishes (probably to represent the three individuals who come before it). Sid suggest wishing for a million wishes, only to have Nikki criticise that that never works. To test it out, Fargus wishes for a chicken and his wish is granted. After glares from both Sid and Nikki, Nikki steps up and wishes for Yungo to be banished back to his original dimension. The three are transported back to Lancelot Castle and Yungo spits the Village back out of his mouth. Feeling cheated that the Wishing Engine promised three wishes, only for the bunch to receive two, Nikki scowls. A sheepish Fargus guiltily admits that he'd taken the third wish and wished that everyone back home was more like him (which could explain why they were transported back home, when it wasn't part of Nikki's wish). Fargus' defence for the wish was simply that he wanted to share his joy with the whole world. Low and behold, every person in the village had been transformed into versions of himself. Assessing the unexpected results, Sid suggests the need for the Wishing Engine again. After the Events of Pandemonium! Things went from worse to terrible after his trip to the Wishing Engine. As years went on, Fargus descended into a state of complete insanity. Being a few eggs short of an omelet, his maturation took a downturn after several laboratory "mishaps" and of course the famous "Pancake Incident". He eventually spent most of his time riding Big Ernie, a hobby-horse, whilst cackling madly. He also looted a new outfit from the Liberace collection. Pandemonium 2 Requires expansion Personality Inflamed by visions of flying pigs flambé, Fargus is a firebug in an Elvis outfit, a guy who digs watching flames hopping across charcoal briquets, a near-moron with a genius' grasp on one thing in life: fire. With one sweaty fist around Sid, and a weak grip on reality, Fargus may yet achieve a sort of barbecue-flavored greatness. Throughout both games, Fargus remains somewhat constant as far as personal progression goes (even making the same wish he had in the first game, in the second), although at the start of the second outing, he appears to have gained a lot more courage since the first - taking out goons for fun opposed to necessity. Despite this courage, it may just be a result of his pride, as according to Nikki "He's proud of his violent, maniacal side". Moves and Gameplay Fargus boasts an array of special moves and abilities whilst being played. He's able to perform a simple Bounce to leap over obstacles and performs a unique attack called Fargus Tumble. In the first game, he can also transform into a Dragon, Rhino, Frog and Turtle when the opportunity arises. Like Nikki, Fargus has the ability to use weapons and shields. He can cast spells from his stick-puppet, Sid, opposed to movements of the arm shown by Nikki. Fireball, Shrink Rays and Freeze Rays can be performed when power ups and obtained. In the second game, his power seems diminished to some extent, but wildly fulfilled in other ways. He can still fire Fireball attacks, but has all new pyromanic tricks up his sleeve. Such as: Flaming Fargus and Pump-A-Sid. Flaming Fargus enables Fargus to burst into flames, torching all goons he touches. In this state he's a trifle hard to control. The flame dies after a certain amount of time. Pump-A-Sid is an attack that enables Fargus to embed his stick-puppet into a Goon and inflate the monster into a bouncy platform of fun. Pump thrice to pop the beast. Trivia *'Fargus'' name is a cognate of Fergus. It is both the Old Irish spelling and the anglicised form of the modern Fearghus or Fearghas, meaning "man-strength" or "virility". *Fargus holds Sid in his left hand, indicating his lefthandedness. Gallery File:FargusHappy.jpg| Fargus admires Fireworks with pyromanic pleasure File:Pandemonium1.jpg| Fargus and Nikki from Pandemonium! box-art File:Pandemonium2.jpg| Fargus and Nikki years later in Pandemonium 2 box-art File:FargusPandemonium!InGame.jpg| In-game footage File:NikkiSidFargusPoker.jpg| Nikki, Sid and Fargus playing cards File:Nikki and Fargus.jpg| Fargus and Nikki rerendered for the N-gage remake File:Fargus and Nikki.jpg| Fargus and Nikki N-Gage Advertisement File:Fargus and Sid.jpg| Fargus and Sid File:Fargus'TrueMania.jpg| Fargus' True Mania Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters